Goodnight
by Sylviana
Summary: Emotions don't matter here. [Reader. TYL! Universe. Various characters.]
1. dreams & realities (Tsuna)

_Why?_

_The thought was cut off as a pair of soft lips took his in a sudden movement._

_Guilt._

_It plagued his thoughts like a disease. She refused to stay still, hastily fumbling your fingers by entangling your hand in his. He pushed back that primal urge to push her down and rip off her dress. Control; that was all he could do near her. She the evil temptress, the succubus, the woman he lusted after for years. He questioned his deepest thoughts to why she were such a tasteful sin; they refused and instead decided to show him why._

_That day, she had stood before his eyes with a smile on her features and his guardian grasping your waist lightly. He forced the smile on his face and said nothing but later succumbed to deep hatred and jealousy by destroying a glass of wine. No one dared to talk to him that day, she seemed to fade and distant yourself from him ever since seeing his face._

_Why? Why was she so tempting to his being?_

_The sight of her bare skin made his own tingle, his own eyes sparkling with lust that he never reflected towards that woman. Ignoring all the thoughts, ignoring all the emotions, nothing separated the both of them, only silence and time could show the outcomes._

_"Hesitating?" She knew how to tease._

_"Never."_

_Entangled bodies and silky sheets, she smiled gently and wrapped your arms around his neck, shortening the space between her lips. Only one small move and she would become his very easily. Did she even want to? The look in her eyes reflected nothing. The pangs of guilt were ignored, the distant pair of lips locked upon each other, greed, lust, she were an addiction too powerful to resist._

_Another heavy breath and she rolled on your back. Those two words came from those swollen lips, he granted without any hesitance. It played as a slow, steady rhythm from the start, clawing his shoulder, his hands grasping her breasts gently, moaning his name, and caressing every curve of her skin, not a sign of hesitation or remorse left her lips or reflected itself in your eyes. He didn't deserve her, and yet she was under him moaning his name in ecstasy as he kissed your neck. He would hold her like this each and every day until you would lose your senses to what he gave you._

_"Tsu…tsuna…"_

_"Say it again…"_

"Tsuna!"

The mirror shattered itself in bitty pieces. She was no longer entangled in his arms and sheets. She were never here, he need to establish that in his mind. It blatantly refused; addictions can't be dissolved so easily anyways.

"Kyoko."

_"Say my name again…say it…"_

_**Nothing worse than facing the real nightmare.**_


	2. youth & age (Yamamoto 1-2)

If being dragged into his world would guarantee his attention towards her, she would throw herself into the sea of violence he fought against. If being his foe would bring him to his knees before her, she already would have pointed a gun to his head.

Anything, anything at all just to make him point his attention towards her is what she craved so dearly. What had happened to him those several years ago? What happened to the idiotic and caring man she fell in love with? It all seemed as if he had lost himself completely and grew to be all most too different for her to recognize him. He had grown somewhat ignorant to her affections that she threw towards him and kept his distance for the past three months.

Was it so wrong to miss him so much?

The extended amount of loneliness she felt was killing her slowly as she began to lose grasp on the marriage she had managed to hold for the following years. It was far too late for her to realize that it was over in the first place when she stepped into his life and he no longer was in her reach. The bond they shared was long over.

Slinging her bag over one shoulder and grasping the suitcase at her opposite side, she swallowed her sadness and pushed the door open, leaving behind the happy moments they both shared.

_**Goodnight to our shattered love.**_

_**1/2**_


	3. youth & age (Yamamoto 2-2)

**A/N: Hello there everyone! I had to do a major reconstruction before I could post this again here. Anyways, I am currently free for requests for 'Goodnight'. Just leave a review with the character you want, I'll make sure to post it several days after the request. Other than that, do enjoy.**

It was an expectation to see her unconscious form sprawled out on the sofa, awaiting his return. It was another expectation of his to see a lamp on, signaling that she was awake and waiting for his long-awaited return. The scent of vanilla, the warm air, all of them were common expectations.

There was nothing, only the cold, plain air that surrounded his tired form as he dropped all his luggage and made an decision to explore the depths of the home they shared together. No light was on, no heat radiated from the age-old heater, and both bedrooms had their beds made and untouched. Panic took control of his mind as he sprinted to the landline and quickly dialed Kyoko Sasagawa's number.

He didn't want to come home to this.

* * *

She wandered the night without a second thought of her actions. With her luggage rolling behind her, she wandered the sidewalk and stayed under the streetlights as she followed the endless road to nothingness. Stars began to dot the blackened sky and the cool air began to blow in. Now that she thought about it, who was she able to stay with at this moment? She knew that Hana was gone on some business trip, Kyoko was with her fiancee, and Tsuna had requested her to stay away from them at the moment due to the increasing amount of work that began to pile in. No matter of who she thought of, he always appeared in her mind. Those warm moments they shared under the cool summer night, even that first kiss that felt like an eternity was nothing but a wonderful memory that she pushed aside as trudged on through darkened streets. Only few pedestrians were wandering the streets, all of whom gave her strange looks as she passed them with red eyes and puffy cheeks.

"Miss [Name]?"

In her wearisomeness, she walked towards the suspicious figures in hopes of finding shelter as everything in her vision turned black.

* * *

He had dumped his luggage on the flooring, calling up every single person he knew she would be out with during this time of day, although he couldn't ignore the feeling of danger welling in his gut. As strong of a woman as she was, was she strong enough to handle what he was dealing with? Was she able to cope with emotional and physical stress like he was?

Shaking his head, he quickly sprinted to her room, pulling open the drawers as he felt a sense of relief seeing as how her clothes still remained at its place. It took him several moments to realize a suitcase was gone from her closet, and few articles of her clothing were missing from the neat and organized pile of undergarments. He then fell on her bed, breathing in her scent as he felt her arms embrace him.

_'[Name]...'_

* * *

Everything was dark as she had realized all sources of warmth no longer existed as a cold breeze of air blew upon her numb form lying on cool rubber. A rumbling sound echoed in her ears as she felt her body bounce up and down lightly, keeping her awake as the mysterious men that captured her had knocked her unconscious and threw a rough potato bag on her head and tied her hands tightly together in rough rope binds that began to itch. She felt cold hands pull at your feet as the men also tied her ankles tightly with the same rough rope that constricted her movement. Everything was so cold and the gag in her mouth began to make her choke as she felt a cough rise to her lips. Everything felt disgusting, she felt disgusting as the uselessness that tugged at her gut never left her as she was sure that she would greet the gates of Hell with her very own eyes.

_'Yamamoto...'_

* * *

'_He has her, Yamamoto.' _

He didn't think twice as he darted out of her room and to his unpacked gear and luggage. Quickly changing into a spare suit that she had cleaned, he grabbed his trusty Vongola box and katana and left the empty home silently.

'_Please be alive, [Name].'_

* * *

The mocking voices echoed in her ears as she felt hands touch and grasp her body. She had not responded, nor could she due to the immense amount of pain and wearisomeness that she was going through, although she would have screamed multiple times if had the energy to. They grabbed her breasts, stroked her thighs, and slowly started to lift and cut away the remaining articles of clothing she had on her body. While her conscious cried and yelled, she could do nothing but submit to the harassment and abuse as they also started slapping her around and hitting her with hard objects. It all hurt, but it didn't hurt as much as her heart. Guilt tugged at her strongly, the feelings of physical pain began to fade off as soon as she felt warmth slide down her cheeks. Were they hot tears of guilt or pain? She didn't know, and at the moment, she didn't care either as she had begun to slip off into slumber and warmth.

The warmth that he would give her.

A voice called out, the man who had called her attention several hours ago had entered the room. All pain and touch left her body as she caught the mocking laughter directed towards her beaten and unconscious form lying on the cold concrete ground.

* * *

"Tell him what I want, then I will give you back your woman... If she is alive that is."

He didn't know what to do, betray his long-time best friend and boss' loyalty or rescue his beloved who had a slim chance of being alive? Knowing the Triad's leader, Chan, well, he could only take out his phone from his pocket and call his boss. Chan sat in his chair with a satisfied look on his face, grinning at the fact that he knew well that with one of the Vongola guardians gone, the Decimo would come to avenge him and there he would see his fall. Before everything could be set into motion, a loud sound and yells echoed outside of the empty compound, alerting both he and the surprised and fearful Triad boss as he quickly exited the room with crazed laughter.

Bombs and more yelling noises went off as he found himself dashing from the empty garage and into the crumbling abandoned factory. All he could do while he was sprinting was think of nothing more than her well-being.

* * *

She squirmed and crawled her way towards panicked footsteps that began to leave her prison. A pool of warmth and a scent of copper filled her nostrils as she felt her eyes widen once she had realized what she crawled into. Pushing along, she moved onwards pushing aside bodies away from her as she finally felt a wooden surface of a door before her. Releasing a held-in breath, she moved her back on the door, slamming her back onto it with hopes of someone hopefully hearing her calls for help, although she doubted anyone else would be alive in this hell-hole the bastard that kidnapped her left her in. With persistence in mind, she kept going, the pain no longer tolled on her spine as she kept slamming her body against the closed wooden door. It was when she heard a familiar voice did she feel her tears start to fall again.

"[Name]!"

* * *

A loud slamming noise attracted his attention as he made his way towards the loud banging sound that he was sure was not one of Chan's men. Following the noise and slashing down the remainders Chan's men, he tracked the sound to a small hallway blocked off with old and broken wooden material. He dashed to the sound, yelling to the person to move aside as he slashed the door in two.

He was met with her, covered in blood, bruises, and cut marks along with ripped remains of clothing that hung on her body loosely. Ropes were tied tightly on her wrists and ankles, and a large pool of blood surrounded her with a few dead bodies pooling out cool copper liquid. He strode towards her form, ripped the sack away from her head, cut her away from her bindings, and threw his jacket on her. She smiled at him, a new line of tears falling from her eyes as she lifted her hand to his cheeks. Pressing a kiss to her pale lips, he lifted her up and quickly made his way towards the nearest exit.

* * *

Chan had been captured and killed, and he was given a long break so he could look after her, and everything else resumed to normal as he had watched over her unconscious form lying on the hospital bed for a week. Given her injuries, they weren't very severe but she seemed to have a number of cuts that would have led to her death if he had not arrived on time to stop her wounds and prevent her from gaining hypothermia. Every now and then, Kyoko and Chrome with the rest of the girls came to visit her, although she was never awake to give them a greeting. He had remained at her side then on, never leaving and sleeping in her hospital room as the amount of paranoia never left his thoughts. Never again would she have to suffer due to his line of work, and never again will he ever want her in danger like this.

She had finally woken up, tears streaming down her face as he rushed to her side with a happy and worried expression. She had touched his cheek, feeling and welcoming the warmth she had missed for the passing amount of months. He had grabbed her hand, closing his eyes and hoping to god that this was not a dream.

"Yamamoto?" Her voice was shaky but filled with happiness.

"What is it?" He locked his amber eyes with her brown ones.

"Welcome back..." She pulled him down, giving him a small kiss that she could have sworn gave him a large smile.

_**I will never leave your side again.**_

_**(2/2)**_


	4. past & present (Hibari)

Ten years had passed by. Unforgiving, kind, ruthless, strange, and enjoyable times flew as time passed.

She remembered her first time running into the Demon of Namimori, the meeting Sawada Tsunayoshi and defending yourself against Gokudera Hayato. She remembered playing a game of baseball with Yamamoto who had complimented her batting skill and the time she had to practice with Ryohei doing his daily routine. Those good, pleasant memories that she treasured…

And then he came, offering you to become part of the family. Really, how could you refuse?

Days passed with new challenges and hardships to face. Growing stronger by day, discovering new powers as time went by, keeping her activities a secret from the girls until they had experienced it themselves, then meeting Dino who had accidentally kissed her by an accident with the stairs… The poor clumsy man.

What she had lost, she had gained more. A bond, stronger than any friendship or brotherhood grew between she and Tsuna. She had to admit that he grew incredibly handsome, mature, and powerful. Gokudera was the same as ever, stubborn headed, loud, although he grew calmer the past ten years she never saw him. Yamamoto lost all obliviousness to this 'game' he presumed to be pretending ten years ago, he grew into great strategist. Ryohei was still as active as ever although toned down. Kyoko and the other girls (except for Chrome) began a sob fest at the reunion. The men all looked at each other funny (except for Mukuro who greeted her with a kiss on your hand, and Hibari) watching her and Chrome being squeezed together.

"_."

After the small reunion between her and everyone, even Mukuro, she had met the man who she had owed her life to multiple times, Hibari. He had a faint smirk on his lips, looking into her eyes with those pair of steel orbs. Never had he looked so dangerously attractive and powerful at the same time. It seemed to have flipped a switch in her.

"Hibari." Weird by how close the two have grown.

As strange as it was, she and Hibari grew closer while her relationship with the others had thinned during those long passing days. She had grown rather fond of Hibari, going as far as to check on him although she knew she was probably bothering him. Was it strange noticing how close he was to her? Was it even stranger hearing her heartbeat erratically?

"You seem different today." He had that smirk on his face, he was making fun of her, she was sure of it.

"Is that some kind of insult?" She gave him a smirk back.

"Are you taunting me herbivore?" Ah that word that you somewhat missed during her days apart.

"Of course not. Unless of course, you would like to settle this with a couple bottles of wine?" [1] She saw that smirk grow slightly.

Game on.

* * *

The next morning she had never felt such wonderful bliss in her life. Those drinks were wonderful; Hibari couldn't really hold his drink as well as she could which amped up her ego. He had ended up groggy, demanding her to take him back to his quarters as he walked sloppily towards the staircase. It all somehow ended in some strange chain reaction. How so you ask?

Her naked with the Cloud guardian's arm loosely wrapped around her waist.

"Surprising you can't hold in much beer, Hibari-san." She poked his cheek, assuming of course that he was asleep.

"Now who says I was wasted, _?" She had forgotten that Hibari was a light sleeper.

She smirked, what a smart move for a cold demon.

No, scratch that, what a smart move for her cold demon. She found his tactic rather comedic and out of character but you mustn't ever judge a book by its cover.

* * *

[1] Assuming that Hibari can only tolerate sake, here he can tolerate any type of alcohol.


End file.
